Personal Matchmaker
by BubblesPopx
Summary: Naruto has liked Sakura for as long as he can remember. He finally decides that, he is incapable of ever capturing her attention. Shikamaru suddenly suggests that he ask Hinata for help! What exactly will happen? read and find out? ugh, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Got another Naruhina story for you guys :D I'm not really sure if you'll like it, and I really hope you do. So I'm going to see the outcome first before I continue any further. Well, here we go! :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :S If I did, Hinata wouldn't stutter so much :D**

**Summary: Naruto is desperate. He's liked Sakura for the longest time now, but always fails to ever get her attention in a romantic way. She's only ever had eyes for Sasuke, and Naruto's well aware of that fact. But what will the outcome be when he gets help from the person who has the exact same problem as he does?**

* * *

**Personal Matchmaker**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto sighed as he watched the pink haired, emerald eyed girl he has long liked. He watched dreamily as she played volleyball with her team, which she was the captain of. Naruto had tried mulitiple times to get her interested in him, but his attempts always failed miserably. He wasn't exactly the "Romantic" type, or "cool" and "stoic" like Sasuke is, so he often asked help from his fellow classmates…or whoever he could find.

He had first asked his dad, but it was no help…at all. His dad, Minato Namikaze, had suggested that he be fast and just sweep her off her feet. He stated that that was how he was nicknamed the "yellow flash" due to his master skills in picking up any girl he chose. It didn't work on Naruto though, since the moment he tried to "sweep" Sakura off her feet, he ended up in the school's clinic if you know what I mean.

After that, Naruto seized from ever asking his dad for his advice. So he continued down his list of people to ask as he went to his mom. They do say mothers are always right, right? Anyways, he had asked her once and she was so excited she quickly wrote down on a piece of paper of what she thought would capture the girl's heart. Three words were written on the blank, white piece of paper as Naruto held it up to his eye level.

_**Compliment her hair. ;)**_

Compliment her hair? I could give it a try. Naruto contemplated as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. He then thanked his mom and walked up to his room to think of what to say about Sakura's hair.

Naruto grumbled as he remembered what he had said to the pink haired teen.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto cleared his throat as he prepared himself to read off the paper he had written his short speech on. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for what Naruto was about to say, oh he better not be trying to "sweep" her off her feet again.

"Sakura, your hair is as unnaturally pink as cotton candy. It's short, not what I prefer, but it suits you well. It shines as bright as a mirror when faced with the sun, that it practically blinds me." The blond finished as he smiled brightly at her expecting a warm hug from her and a "Thank you, Naruto! How could I have been so stupid as to not notice you?"

But what he received was the complete opposite as she smacked him hard on the head and walked off with her hands balled up into fists. "What a BAKA!" Sakura screamed as she continued to stomp off to their classroom. Apparently Naruto didn't really _get _the idea of a compliment.

_**Flashback end**_

After once again paying a visit to the clinic, he finally concluded that his parents were no help at all. He looked at his list of people to ask and stopped at his friend Shikamaru. He completely dismissed the thought of asking Jiraiya as he thought of all the perverted things he would suggest. Naruto had already paid to many visits to the clinic. He was practically a regular patient for them now! If he even thought about asking Jiraiya, he'd end up dying young…really young.

Shikamaru was on the school's roof as usual, watching the clouds slowly drift by as he inhaled the cold fresh air of a beautiful Monday morning. He was slowly closing his eyes as he was being consumed by sleep when he heard a loud bang.

Naruto panted as he held the roof's door open with one hand and the other on his knee. "Shi…Shikamaru, i've finally f-found you." Naruto managed to say between his gasps for breath.

Shikamaru inwardly groaned. He was Naruto's friend, for sure. But sometimes Naruto was just too bright and hyper for him to keep up with. He decided that since Naruto made the effort to atleast find him, he would listen to whatever troublesome thing he was going to say.

"I need your help Shikamaru, with…with Sakura." The blond explained as he walked over to Shikamaru and sat beside him.

"Sakura you say? What kind of help?" Shikamaru questioned before he brought himself agree to Naruto's request. He had to first analyze the situation and conclude whether helping him would be a good idea or not.

"Well, I can never seem to get her attention. I mean, I've liked her for a long time now. You know that, right? So do you think you can help me?" Naruto asked as he pouted and made a puppy dog face.

"I can. That is if you're willing to go through atleast 20 strategy plans that require everything to go as planned or everything will fall apart." Shikamaru finished as he noticed Naruto's face drop at his remark. Yup, it was just as he thought. Naruto's request _was_ too troublesome.

He remembered the times Hinata would stare at Naruto, and offer him food while blushing madly. If that didn't spell "I love you" clearly enough to Naruto, then he didn't know what would. Shikamaru had talked to her once about it, out of curiosity, and figured she would probably be the girl to make Naruto happy. If he actually stopped liking Sakura and thought about who actually loved him for he who was.

Then Shikamaru widened his eyes in realization. He had pondered about it for a moment and had come up with a plan. It really wasn't like him to play "matchmaker" but it's not like he was going to do any work, so he decided that if his plan worked out he'd have Naruto happy and quiet; which leads to a satisfied and relaxed Shikamaru. He smiled at his soon to be very effective plan as he faced Naruto again.

"You know what Naruto, I may just have the person who can help you." Shikamaru suggested with a sly grin as he placed both his hands behind his head and continued to watch the clouds.

"Who?" Naruto asked ecstatically as his face suddenly lightened with newfound excitement.

Shikamaru then smiled again as he prepared himself to name the one person that would solve everyone's problems. "Hinata Hyuga." He then said simply.

The pineapple haired teen knew exactly what was going to happen. His predictions were never wrong; well, atleast while he was playing shogi they weren't. He has never really attempted to test his predictions on real life situations like these, especially with other people. But what would he loose if he were to help them in return? It was a win win situation Shikamaru concluded.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned in curiosity. She's the girl that sits at the back… She always turns red, and she's weird. But she is nice to me, and she's a real good listener before she faints. The blond contemplated before he smiled and decided that maybe she would know how to win Sakura's heart. I mean, she is a girl right? And she's also friends with Sakura! She's perfect! Man, Shikamaru sure is a genius.

"Ok Shikamaru! Thanks for the great advice! I'll go look for her now." Naruto said as he ran off practically jumping with excitement.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru thought as he was once again left alone to his thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder, Naruto was pretty unpredictable… but how many changes could one unpredictable person really make in my prediction, right? Shikamaru pondered as he then dismissed the thought already giving into sleep.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I should continue this fic, but tell me what you think before I continue **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: doing the impossible

**Yo! I've decided that…I'll continue this fic. :D thanks to those who reviewed and to those who are reading this. I also decided that, I'm making this chapter longer for you guys. A lot longer. Lol. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would totally be the heroine. :3**

* * *

**Personal Matchmaker**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata sighed as she awaited Naruto to enter their classroom. She admired the blonde dearly, for even with the less than average grades and him being known as the class clown she couldn't help but think of only the good things about him. He brightened her day to such an extent that only catching the slightest glimpse of him would wash away all her worries of this miserable world they call earth.

He was the sole center of all her fantasies and everything she could ever dream to be. He was like the sun shining brightly with his rays of blinding sunshine. She didn't mind it though, she rather liked that she could at least be in his bright and hyperactive presence. Never in her life could she ever have hope that he would notice someone like her; plain, ordinary, and she was certainly not much to look at either.

She looked down at her attire which was her usual loose and unfashionable jeans while she wore a loose sweater to go with it. It certainly didn't show any of her hidden curves or anything at all that defined "figure" to anyone who would look at her. It was her comfort zone, this form of living; where she was outshone by everyone else while she just…watched.

Her living did in fact have their downfalls, but they did have advantages as well. No sane guy in her class would actually go up to her and ask her for a date. Hinata was okay with that, it showed that they just didn't like how she looked and didn't bother to even look beyond her appearance. Yes, this was how the world worked. It consisted of shallow people who judged based on someone's hair, attire, features and probably just everything they can look at.

"Hey Hinata!" a more than familiar voice exclaimed behind Hinata.

Surprisingly Hinata didn't even try to turn around. Or even move for that matter. She tensed for a bit, but continued to relax. _That's funny; I thought I heard Naruto saying my name. _The thought of Naruto just looking at her was foreign to her, much less talking to her. So she continued to ignore the voice she had just heard and just sat on her chair as she normally did.

"Hey Hinata! Can you hear me?" the voice said again as he was soon right in front of Hinata waving furiously trying to gain her attention.

Hinata's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed into a deep red. She was overwhelmed by his sudden appearance in front of her as she pushed herself from her desk and fell over in her chair.

_Ouch…_Was all Hinata thought at the moment as she removed herself from the fallen chair and lay helplessly on the ground.

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto yelled as he ran to Hinata and held her gently in his arms as he continuously tried to shake her.

Hinata couldn't think straight as she was still in a daze from seeing Naruto's face so close to hers. Was this a dream? Or was it a nightmare? A dream because Naruto actually talked to her and nightmare because she had just completely made a fool of herself. She could even hear the distant laughter of her classmates as they watched the scene in amusement. After that; nothing, she had fainted and was no longer aware of her surroundings.

The lavender eyed teen then woke up to a pure white room. That could only mean one thing. _Ugh, I'm in the clinic again. _She thought as she groaned and hid under the blanket in embarrassment. She had made a total fool of herself! Wasn't she enough of a loser? Why did she have to make it worse? Oh, this world _was_ miserable, at least for her it was.

"That's okay Hinata! I wake up here all the time too dattebayo. Except I actually wake up with injuries, it's usually a large bump on my head." The familiar voice said again behind the protection of Hinata's blanket. Hinata's eyes widened again for the second time today. _N-Naruto is h-here? W-why? _

"Hinata? Hey, Hinata? You okay?" He asked yet again. Naruto knew this would be their sole problem, but he really didn't mind. It was actually kind of cute that she always fainted and turned red. She was different from other girls, and Naruto had always noticed that. While other girls would wear makeup and talk about boys and giggle, she wouldn't. She would either read, or maybe draw but never has he ever seen Hinata wear makeup and flirt.

Hinata slowly and hesitantly lowered her shield made of white blanket as she took gaze of cerulean pools of pure beauty that looked just as bright and welcoming as they always did. She felt her cheeks heat up from the foreign attention she was getting from him.

"Well, if you're wondering why I'm here I just wanted to ask you for some…well, help." Naruto admitted as he scratched the back of his head smiling brilliantly at her.

Hinata's could hear her heart beat ringing in her ears as it beat with consistent loud thumps. All she could do was nod her head stupidly as she was still absorbed in his gaze that was actually on her. Her!

"I need help in getting Sakura chan to notice me." He said simply, still smiling. Unaware that he had completely and entirely shattered Hinata's heart at the moment.

Hinata slightly frowned as her blush slowly faded away into the pure paleness of her face. _Crack….crack….and shatter. _There goes her heart as she could practically hear the pieces of her heart shatter and fall into a million, no, make that gazillion tiny specks of dust.

"Hinata…are you…uh, listening?" Naruto asked as he searched her crestfallen face for an answer.

The midnight blue haired girl was well aware of the blonde's crush towards Sakura. She always felt relief, even if it may be wrong, whenever Sakura would turn him down. But to actually find out that he was so desperate as to actually ask her for help? That says a lot. Though currently in depression she couldn't help but realize that this would be a chance to spend time with her long time crush. That any usual day he'd ignore her, but now he had a reason to talk to her. Maybe even everyday if she got lucky! If this was the only way, the only way to get close to Naruto would she even dare to pass it up?

Suddenly filled with newfound determination she stated a simple "I-I'll h-help y-you Naruto kun." As she looked down still wondering if what she had done was really for the best.

"Thanks Hinata chan! You really are the best dattebayo! I knew I could count on you." He exclaimed excitedly as he glomped Hinata into a suffocating embrace.

_Breathe Hinata! BREATHE!_ She chanted mentally as she held her eyes shut tight from his overwhelming gesture. She couldn't take it anymore! His warmth was surrounding her as his strong arms embraced her tightly with no sign of letting go. She could feel his breathing tickle her neck as he laid his chin on her shoulder blade. _This is just too much!_

Naruto still held the petite girl in his arms as he continued to hug her tightly. That was until she suddenly went limp in his arms. He looked down and realized she had fainted…again. Naruto had a look of disappointment for a moment before he let it slide and placed his usual goofy grin on his face.

It wasn't because he was disappointed at her for fainting again; he rather…liked hugging her. It didn't specifically mean anything, he just felt unusually comfortable with her in his arms, like she belonged there. But he dismissed the thought quickly as he made his way back to class, but not before he looked back at his new personal matchmaker and smiled brightly. He had a really good feeling about Hinata helping him.

Hinata had woken up to realize she was in…her room? She suddenly sat up looking around frantically. She sighed in relief as she noticed Naruto was no longer at her side. She just couldn't take anymore fainting today.

"Hey sis, you're finally awake! Wow, did you know you fainted twice today? Neji nii san even had to carry you to his car so that means you missed…well, all of your classes." Hanabi stated relaying what Neji had already told her just a moment ago.

"W-what? All m-my classes?" Hinata repeated wide eyed. She then winced as if in pain, she really didn't like missing classes. Neither did their father. He was definitely going to ask for an explanation.

"Oh, and I heard that it was because of Na-ru-to." Hanabi stated emphasizing every syllable of Naruto's name as she giggled.

Hinata then turned beet red remembering what Naruto had done. It then led to her remembering she had willingly accepted Naruto's plead for a favor. The favor to help him…get Sakura to like him; WHAT had she just gotten herself into? She can't even talk to him without fainting from his brilliant and radiant smile. She seriously needed help; it was either that or give up on even trying to get close to Naruto.

She decided against it. It was her decision to help him, whether she wanted to now or not. Hinata had come to know Naruto as someone who stood by their word. Every promise he had made in the past and have made now he was sure to fulfill them. If the blonde realized Hinata was backing down on her promise now, then he'd forever see her as nothing. Just as the weird, quiet, and non fashionable Hinata that goes back on her words. She could never bring herself to forgive herself if that ever were to happen. So continuously sighing in defeat she asked the only person capable of helping her in her current predicament. Hanabi.

"WHAT?" Hanabi yelled loudly as she still had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Is he that much of an idiot Hinata? And how could you even agree to be his…his…personal matchmaker? That's like practically killing all chances you have at getting him to like you!"

"Hanabi, it's not like I even had any chances! They were already dead before Naruto asked me of this! If I declined, then it would be over for sure. He would seize to ever talk to me, look at me or even come near me at atleast a 5 meter distance!"

Hanabi pondered for a moment about what her sister had just said. And she had to say, Hinata did have a point there. Things weren't actually "starting" before Naruto had even taken the time to notice her today. She slightly smiled at her sister's tiny triumph. Though Hinata may have gotten Naruto to talk to her now, the sole reason was a problem itself. Hinata was asked to be his MATCHMAKER. As in she matches him with someone else! It's like Hinata had made progress, while not making progress. She couldn't decide whether this situation was a good thing or a bad thing. Well, there was no turning back now so all they could do was take a step forward.

"But sis, how do you expect to be his matchmaker if you yourself cannot even talk to him properly?"

"That's why I have come to your room Hanabi. It wasn't just to talk to you about my problems while you scold me for being an idiot in the first place. I'm here to…ask… for…your h-h-h-help…" Hinata stated hesitantly. The last time she asked for help, let's just say it didn't go so well.

_**Flashback (got this idea from a movie I was watching)**_

"Hanabi! Hanabi! Help me! " 14 year old Hinata cried in horror as she stared at her dog holding their neighbor's rabbit in its mouth. Dead.

"Oh my Kami! What are we going to do Hanabi?"

"I-I have an idea." Hanabi stated as she walked to Hinata's dog and took the dead rabbit from its mouth.

Hanabi had deviously planned that they wash the dirty, dead rabbit and put it back in their neighbor's cage without them noticing. Then their neighbor's would just come to the conclusion that the rabbit died from a natural cause. It was the perfect plan! But what had happened was not near anywhere on the lines of their plan. Apparently the rabbit had already died two days ago, and was buried. That was until they put in back in the cage, still dead.

The wife in the family had gasped in horror. Their dead rabbit had come back to its cage!

"OH MY KAMI!" she cried as she looked to her husband for an explanation. Only to find that he was as baffled as she was.

A regular neighbor would check and reassure if they were alright so Hinata and Hanabi went over and asked what was wrong as innocently as they possibly could.

"Our r-r-rabbit! It c-came b-b-back from the d-d-dead! Back to i-i-its cage! The wife shrieked in horror.

"Oh my GOSH! It's a message from hell! You have to move from here! FAST!" Hanabi yelled.

After Hanabi had stated that, they did not waste another minute as they started to pack and left their house. Forever.

Hinata turned to Hanabi frowning. "Hanabi! How could you say that?" Hinata scolded with a look of disapproval on her face.

"What? They were always mean to us anyway." Hanabi simply stated as she walked off as if nothing had happened.

_**Flashback end**_

All the soap and shampoo in the world wouldn't wash away the guilt Hinata still felt from the incident. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she continued to look at Hanabi for her reaction. And she didn't like it one bit as Hanabi smiled deviously. Oh…no.

Hinata waited an hour in Hanabi's room, still waiting for her. She said she would come back with something that would help her, so she waited patiently. Finally hearing the door knob of Hanabi's room turn she sat up from the bed she was laying on and waited for her sister to enter again. Seeing Hanabi again she smiled…that was until she saw her dragging Neji into the room, with a blond wig on resembling Naruto's hair.

"Naruto meet Hinata. Hinata meet Naruto." Hanabi said triumphantly confident in her plan to help Hinata the best way she could. Neji had a scowl on his face obviously showing his disapproval of using him to act out…Naruto. Hinata could only stifle her laugh that was just bursting to come out. She really didn't want to offend Neji in anyway; he was in fact trying to help her, right? So she did the best she could as to not anger Neji any further. No wonder it had taken Hanabi so long, convincing Neji to do something like this was definitely not easy.

"Let's just get this over with…" Neji said deepening his scowl. He dreaded the day he was born into this world as their cousin. Oh how he hated how easy it was for them to persuade him to do something.

"Neji nii san! That is definitely not how Naruto is! You have to…hyper! Bright! Radiant!" Hanabi exclaimed as if some kind of director for an upcoming movie. She hadn't met Naruto, but hyper, bright and radiant was what Hinata had described him to be.

"Nice to meet you…dattebayo." He said in a flat tone with arms crossed looking another way. Hinata could only stare as laughter started to bubble up in her throat once again.

"You're awful Neji nii san. It's no wonder why you fail drama class." Hanabi said shaking her head with her eyes closed slightly frustrated.

Neji was annoyed by this remark. Drama was the only class he had yet to show potential in. He was practically good at everything else, but drama always brought him down. Oh, how he hated drama with a passion. So he inhaled deeply getting ready to completely throw all the pride he had left within himself. He'd show drama! He'd show them he could DO DRAMA! Heck, after this, they probably won't even be able to stop applauding!

Mustering the brightest face he could plaster on his face he went right up to Hinata and yelled "NICE TO MEET YOU! DATTEBAYO!"

To Hanabi's utter shock and surprise she had to admit, that was pretty…good. But what really left her speechless was that Neji was actually capable of such a bright face! She almost felt like running up to him and attempt to pull off whatever mask he was wearing because this just didn't seem possible. Hinata was just as speechless as Hanabi. She swore she had just imagined Naruto saying that to her! And she probably had, seeing as she was blushing madly.

Neji smirked triumphantly. HA HA! He sure showed them. And he sure showed drama! He was pretty sure he got Naruto's personality just right seeing as Hinata was blushing. Blushing! That's better than any applause! Was his acting really that effective? He should have passed drama with flying colors! I shall write that in my journal. He thought excitedly to himself knowing he had just accomplished the impossible.

And so all night they had worked on Hinata's flaws when approached by Naruto. The real test would begin tomorrow. Would her stutter be gone? Would she still blush? Would she still faint as easily as she did today? She didn't know, but she was willing to work hard. She still couldn't comprehend the fact that Neji would actually do this for her, but she figured it was only because of him failing drama. Well, as long as he was okay then she was okay. It was a win win situation and they were both benefitting from it.

* * *

**Ok, there you have it. Chapter 2 :D hope you liked it guys. :3 reviews? Suggestions? Questions? X)**


	3. Chapter 3: bestfriends

**DayDreaming0f y0u: lol. I know. It just kind of came to me since Neji is known for being such a "great" cousin. XD haha. Well it is kind of a trend in my stories how Naruto seems so dense at first. But you know how it'll end up. :D Okay, enjoy this next chapter! You've waited loooong enough. X)**

**Thanks also to OrangeBackpack, choco-rose, Master Solo, KiT72, Riku Uzumaki, Annasuki, Rose Tiger, Hina the half heart, Floppiefish and to redxdragon for reviewing! I really appreciate it. X))) It's why I'm doing this chapter right now instead of for my other stories :P lol. Oh, and don't worry about critism. I know it's only so I can write better so don't hesitate to suggest some changes :D**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I really have to state the obvious? **

* * *

**Personal Matchmaker**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata could hear her heart pound and beat loudly in her chest. Last night she was confident, ready and maybe even excited to see the results of her "training." But now, it just seemed so real; that at any moment she would be put to the test. She could either fail or walk home triumphant and ready to take on anything that would come her way. She just couldn't help but question herself though… What would happen if she were to fail? Would she forever fail at getting the man of her dreams to notice her?

Shaking her head to rid the negative thoughts that clouded her mind she soon realized they had already arrived to Konoha High. Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked down, but was interrupted as a hand was placed on hers.

"Hinata, you'll be fine. Stay calm and remember how to handle being with Naruto. I don't want you coming home crying because you couldn't do what we tried so hard to achieve. I didn't pretend to be that blonde idiot for nothing, now did I Hinata?" Neji reassured her as he smiled softly.

It was unusual for Neji to act so nice and affectionate. Hinata could only vaguely remember the times when he always smiled like that. It was when they were young, and free of troubles. It was when his father was still alive…

"Thank you Neji nii san." Hinata said softly as she returned his kind gesture with a bright smile of her own. Hinata could then feel the confidence she had left behind slowly creep back as she readied herself to exit their family car. The Hyuga girl was inhaling and exhaling as she gripped the handle of the car's door and slowly step out.

Already spotting the very noticeable blonde hair coming her way, Hinata closed her eyes and continued to breathe deeply. This stopped the loud thumps that just a moment ago, came from her discouraged heart.

"Ohayo Hinata chan!" Naruto greeted loudly as he smiled brightly at his "new friend."

Slowly opening her eyes Hinata was surprised to feel that only a small amount of heat had gathered up in her cheeks. They were slightly pink, but it was better than fainting all over again.

"Ohayo…Naruto kun." Hinata said softly as she looked up and returned his smile with her soft and gentle one. 'I did it! I really said good morning to Naruto without stuttering! I bet Neji nii san will be happy.' Hinata congratulated herself mentally.

Naruto was speechless. Hinata really seemed…different today. Was it her hair? Her clothes? What was it? No… she didn't change her appearance at all. She seemed confident today, and as Naruto continued to stare at her smiling face he couldn't help but look away. Too cute he concluded as he covered his slightly blushing face, obviously embarrassed to be thinking such shallow thoughts.

"Well, I'll uh, see you later Hinata chan." Naruto chirped happily as he waved her goodbye.

The midnight blue haired girl could only sigh in relief. She did it, she really did it! That was all she could think about as she skipped along to class with a contented smile plastered on her face.

"Ah, I assume you are having a wonderful Monday? Or maybe I should assume that Naruto looked your way and you didn't faint?" Sai asked as he continued to observe Hinata's unusually happy face.

Hinata could only giggle as she past by her friend and headed inside their classroom. Sai only raised his eyebrow slightly before following her lead into the art room. Sai and Hinata were bestfriends, but he wasn't her only bestfriend. Kiba and Shino were also her bestfriends. People thought it was weird how she could only have guy friends and not atleast have one girl friend.

To tell the truth, it was true that Sakura and Hinata were close friends back in elementary. But they slowly grew apart as Sakura was changing, and so did Hinata. Well, just not as much as Sakura. When they had entered Highschool, they always talked and hung out together. They were the typical bestfriend pair. But sooner or later it turned to small conversations once in a while. After that it shifted to just greeting eachother everyday. And now, well, let's just say not even a small smile was left to exchange between the two.

The reason for all this was… Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata knew even back then in elementary that Sasuke was irresistible to practically all the girls in school. She also knew that her bestfriend was one of them. She didn't think much of it though, because she trusted Sakura to balance her time fawning over the Uchiha boy and spending time with her bestfriend.

Hinata thought all this, she believed in it too. But apparently she had made the wrong assumption. Sakura had said to her once, "Hinata, I can't just stay like this! Unpopular and unnoticeable; Sasuke will never fall for me this way." And Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was that all Sakura thought of them? Unpopular and unnoticeable? Did it really matter as long as you have a friend who you have fun with and enjoy being who you are around them?

Hinata wanted to believe that Sakura thought more of their friendship, she really did. But Sasuke came first; that's all there was to it. And so Hinata was left behind, but sooner or later she had met Kiba and Shino. They were assigned a project to be done together, and I guess they just clicked. Sai came along a little later. He was first friends with Hinata since they had the same interests in doing art; both talented and both had fun doing what they were good at. Hinata introduced him to Kiba and Shino, and it wasn't before long they had already accepted him into their circle of friends.

"What do you think Sai?" Kiba questioned excitedly as he held his painting proudly in front of himself.

"Nice…cow." Sai replied, not sure how to respond to the awful painting that resembled his work when he was about 3 years old.

"What cow? It's Akamaru! Can't you tell? I got his face and body perfectly!" Kiba retorted as he roughly placed the painting back on the table with a huff.

"That was my second choice." Sai simply lied hoping his friend would buy it.

"Haha! I guess it does look kind of like a cow."

'Kind of?' Sai questioned inwardly.

"So Shino, what do you think?" Kiba asked as he turned to his other friend in anticipation.

"It looks like you vomited on it." Shino stated bluntly.

Kiba just narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Remind me to never ask for your opinion again."

"I think it's wonderful Kiba kun." Hinata said while observing the painting from behind Kiba.

"Thanks Hina chan! See guys? Now that's how a friend should react to my paintings. That's why Hina is the best, see?" The brown haired boy complained as he hugged Hinata's waist with a pout on his face.

"Let go of her." Sai and Shino both said as if it were an everyday event.

"Haha, a little jealous guys?" Kiba teased as he continued to go back to painting.

Hinata only giggled as she too went back to painting. Kiba's affectionate gestures never really did annoy or bother her. She was used to it after all, and she soon considered it as normal.

After the rest of the classes were over, they all started to walk home as usual but was interrupted by a huffing and panting Naruto. "Hi-Hinata…I-I was looking a-all over for y-you." Naruto explained between his gasps for breath.

"Naruto?...Is there something you need?" Hinata asked as she continued to watch Naruto inhale and exhale. All Kiba, Shino and Sai could do was stare questioningly and confused. 'When did Hinata ever stop stuttering? And when did Naruto ever start talking…no wait…when did he ever start noticing she even existed?' Was what all three were thinking.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd start helping me today." Naruto confessed smiling brightly at the group.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I just borrow her for today." Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand in his and ran off, not looking back to the sight of Kiba's mouth wide open in protest.

"Did you see that?" Was all Kiba could say as he continued to point in the direction Hinata and Naruto had just left.

Shino could only numbly nod while Sai was already walking to the direction of his house.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled still trying to get his attention as he kept running at what she believed was his top speed. Naruto then abruptly stopped as he looked back to see Hinata tired and heavily gasping for air.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. 'I'm such a jerk!' he concluded as he continuously apologized to the Hyuga girl.

"Sorry Hinata chan, I just really expected Kiba to run after us ehehe." He confessed as he scratched the back of his head.

Finally catching her breath she stood up straight and simply laughed at this thought. Kiba was the captain of the track team, so Hinata really couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to make sure they were at a safe distance. "It's fine Naruto kun."

The blonde could only smile at her kindness. 'She's so different from Sakura chan. I mean Sakura chan probably would have beaten me to a pulp by now.' He thought inwardly, absolutely relieved Hinata had such a gentle soul.

"So what's the plan?" The whiskered teen questioned as he excitedly waited for her answer.

"Plan?" She asked with obvious confusion written on her face.

"The plan to get Sakura chan to like me!" Naruto exclaimed hoping her face would light up with realization. But the opposite happened as she slowly started to frown. After a few moments she once again smiled and opened her mouth getting ready to answer.

Hinata had totally forgotten about why Naruto was even with her at the moment. It was for Sakura, not her. She really had to get that thought permanently established into her mind.

"Sasuke." Hinata simply answered, expecting Naruto to immediately understand. Naruto only had a look of shock and disgust after hearing the name of his rival and "bestfriend."

"What does Sasuke have to do with anything? Don't tell me you like him?" Naruto hastily asked, hoping she wasn't one of the typical Uchiha Sasuke fangirls.

"No! It's not like that Naruto kun. It's just that Sakura chan likes him, right? So I figured that maybe…if you acted a bit like him, maybe Sakura chan would start to take interest in you?" Hinata half explained and half questioned as she too wasn't sure if her plan would work.

Naruto pondered about it for a moment before turning to Hinata once again with his usual bright smile.

"So I guess we need to observe and take notes on a little Uchiha?" Naruto questioned deviously.

The lavender eyed girl simply giggled and nodded as she continued to walk off.

"Where are you going Hinata chan?"

"We're going to buy some supplies." Hinata simply answered. Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiousity but soon let it go as he jogged to catch up to the Hyuga girl.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short guys! But I really wanted to finish this before I go and wash the dishes. *Ugh* D:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter that pretty much explained the relationships between the characters, So yeah :D. Reviews? Suggestions? Very much appreciated. As always :D **


End file.
